


AB!Macau x Caretaker Reader

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB - Freeform, ABDL, Adult baby, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You become Macau's Caretaker </p><p>My very 1st ABtalia-x-Reader for both Male and Female readers to enjoy =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was nervous pacing back and forth wondering what kind of client Macau will meet. Ever since his business The Panda Cub Forest opened up almost a year ago he received many clients most of them being ABs but he too is one since he labels himself as a Switch and now that he advertised that he takes in Caretakers to look after him this made him a bit nervous since he doesn’t know what kind of person he/she is, will he/she be gentle, or strict. Being a good host that he is prepares the tea and snacks so his guest will feel welcome into his home and then checked that he is fully stocked with supplies once he looked over he heard the door knock which meant his client has arrived

 “Oh! Coming”

 Once he opened the door he looked at his client who has (Hair length/color/style) with (eye color) that he greets you

 “Oh (your name)! Welcome to my home please come in” said Macau as he leads you into his house “I hope everything went well during your flight”

 “Everything went well” said (your name) with a calm demeanor and then looks around at his house “Oh wow Macau you have such a nice setting”

 “Thank You I try to keep it organized” replied the Macanese as he gets the tea and snacks “Please have a seat”

 “Oh thanks” you replied as you sat on his sofa which on the ends were pillows of pandas and roosters as well as some miniature roosters on his coffee table that you took it and examined it seeing how it is nicely decorated but it wasn’t long till Macau came back

 “I see that you like my Rooster of Barcelos collection”

 “Well yes cause I seen them as photos on the internet but now I get to see and hold one in person. You are so lucky that you got to stay with Portugal when you younger” said (your name) as you held it close to your hand

 “Yes but he usually sends me new ones like around twice a month and more on my birthday” replied Macau as he puts the tray down on the coffee table and sits across from you “Now I know that this is the first for both of us in this ordeal, but I like to ask you this: What got you interested in Infantalism? I know this sounds strange but I am just curious”

“Well” (your name) said “I have always loved kids and well when I saw the documentary “The Fifteen Stone Babies” on YouTube I realized that there are adults that want to relive their childhoods so I want to be part of it but as a Caretaker since I understand that there adults that went through abuse as children but are afraid of being shunned by society if they begin to regress and wanted to act like children while others accusing them of Pedophilia which we know that Adult Babies are against Pedophilia since they don’t want to be with children but BE the child they yearn to be. So I want to help them and when I went to your website that announced that you cater to Caretakers so I took the opportunity and now here we are” 

  
"I am glad" replied the Macanese with a smile "Now because you are going to look after me you make the rules so I do my best to follow them"  
  
You think about it for a bit but because you are doing this for the first time and you're not the really strict type so to gain experience to have your own Nursery you have to look after different types of ABs but seeing the Macanese you see he has a gentle personality so you would be gentle towards him   
  
"Well being my first time and all I will be really gentle towards you I mean it be good especially for first time ABs am I right?"  
  
"Yes" said Macau "Now shall we proceed to where my Nursery is at that way you get the feel of it?"  
  
"Of course" you replied as you finally get to witness what a real AB Nursery will be like and wondering if it be like a real baby's Nursery only scaled up and probably with lots of playthings including stuffed animals   
  
Once he walks down the hall you look around to see how beautiful his home is since it has not only Portuguese theme to it but also Chinese as well and there you saw him in front of a door that he opened it to show you his Nursery which was decorated in  light green with pandas as the theme. A changing table fully stocked with diapers and changing supplies, the floor scattered with toys, a closet full of baby clothes in Macau's size in various themes and what truly got your eye was the bed that you approached it and you see that it moved which made him blushed which you realized that the bed is a not a crib but rather a cradle which means he likes to be rocked to sleep which for you it was cute   
  
"Well then shall we get started?" asked (your name)  
  
"Yes" replied Macau  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok then" said (your name) as you proceeded to the Changing table and gathered supplies Macau slowly walked over there to see that you know what you were doing and does a sigh of relief since prior to opening up his services to Caretakers he went to a Nursery where a Parent was really rough with him which made him leave early but seeing you made him feel a bit more relaxed it wasn't long till he/she got everything ready "Ok hop on"  
  
The Macanese nodded and climbs up on the changing table then you proceed to undress him which at first it you were a bit nervous when you removed his underwear and proceeded to diaper him which thankfully he is calm and not all that fussy. Once the final tape was done he sat up and felt the padded undergarment all nice and snug  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're Welcome" said (your name) "Now let's get you dressed"  
  
"Ok" said Macau as he points to the closet "All of my clothes are in there"  
  
You go into the closet which was full of clothes of all kinds from onesies to rompers to gowns and anything that is considered cute there you picked out a light blue onesie and matching booties for him to wear that you dress him up in the clothes and once that's done you help get down from the changing table while you look at the Macanese Infant more   
  
"Now you look cute. So shall we play before I can make us something to eat?"  
  
"No" replied Macau as he shakes his head  
  
"Why not my little one? asked (your name) then you remembered something "Oh how silly of me I forgot that you liked your hair in a little pigtail. Now let me get what I need then you can play"  
  
Macau nods as he watches you go to get what he/she needs to brush his hair with along with the ties that he likes and sure enough he sees you with the brush and blue ball hair ties that he/she got on a chair so that he/she can brush his hair. During the brushing you were gentle with him and feels how soft it is  
  
"Tell me Macau do you wash your hair with baby shampoo?" you asked in which he replied   
  
"Yes I do because it's really soft and the kind with the sweet aromas fill my head with nostalgia that I couldn't resist in buying them"  
  
You smile as you finished doing his hair by tying the ball hair tie and you were done while putting the mirror in front of him  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I love it. Thank you so much. I want to ask you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you like me to call you Papa/Mama or Daddy/Mommy?" asked Macau as he looks at you   
  
"Well you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with" you replied with a gentle smile while patting his head  
  
"I'll call you Papa/Mama its easier and more child like" said Macau as he watches you put away everything in their proper places  
  
You walk out of the Nursery and the Macanese follows you by crawling while you find it adorable you begin to set up his playing area by taking some of the toys from there and into the living room so that way he can play while you keep an eye on him. All throughout the day while Macau plays you walk over to the kitchen  
  
"Is it ok that I use your kitchen?"  
  
"Of course you can. While I am Little and can't go in the kitchen while Papa/Mama are around" replied Macau as he resumes playing while on the other hand you look and see everything in its proper place so looking around you look at various ingredients in the fridge and other places so you can prepare a meal for your charge  
  
After a while you come back with (food of your choice) and a bottle of juice to join your charge who was playing with blocks and made a little castle out of it which made you smile and sometimes wonder about seeing how someone like him so fully grown can act like a child playing with toys which is pretty relaxing for the Macanese especially since he has dealt a lot in his life and this is why it got you interested in the AB lifestyle but as the Caretaker so you can help others release their inner child. You set the tray on the coffee table and then tie a bib on Macau's neck  
  
"It's time for you to eat and then I will put you down for your nap all right"  
  
"Yes Papa/Mama" replied the Macanese as he saw the food on the tray and indeed it does look really tasty that you begin to feed your charge and while doing so you also clean his face with the bib.  
  
After the food was eaten you pick him up and walk over to the sofa, positioned him in your lap and then gently places the bottle in his mouth that he begins to suckle on it which you find cute and just like parent you at him while he looks at you with the softest eyes and it wasn't long till he began to get sleepy which means that it was time for his nap while still holding the bottle in his mouth you begin to stand up and head over to his Nursery, put him in his cradle, tuck him in while rocking him to sleep which he did with the bottle still in his mouth  
  
A couple of hours went by and it was time for you to leave which Macau felt a bit sad but at the same time he had a wonderful day spending it with you so with that he gave you a final hug  
  
"I'm going to miss you (your name")  
  
"Me too but I will come back from time to time you'll see" replied (your name)  
  
So with that you leave the Macanese's home/nursery and you will always have the special time you bonded with him  
  
*End*


End file.
